The present invention relates to microfabricated tuning fork gyroscopes.
Microfabrication enables mechanical gyroscopes and other devices to be constructed using batch fabrication techniques known for fabricating solid state electronics. These techniques result in instruments of smaller size, lower cost, and greater reliability than those constructed by conventional techniques.
Micromechanical tuning fork structures are known for use as inertial rate sensors. Known tuning fork structures typically sense angular rate along an axis in-plane with a major planar surface of a substrate on or in which the device is constructed. One such device is an in-plane tuning fork gyroscope, which employs meshing drive and driven finger electrodes or combs associated with two vibrating tuning fork elements or proof masses.
The fabrication of such known devices is fairly straightforward, involving photolithographic and other semiconductor fabrication techniques. For damping and cross-coupling reasons, the plates of such known devices may be made with holes or apertures. Some fabrication sequences such as polysilicon and bulk silicon require the holes to enhance under cut etching. However, such devices are known and configured to sense only angular rates imposed in the plane of the major planar surface of the proof mass(es), and not for sensing angular rate about an axis perpendicular to the major plane of the substrate. Mechanical fixturing and wire bonding to sense angular rate about an axis perpendicular to the major plane of the substrate, and/or to realize a three axis system from known in-plane tuning fork gyroscope configurations is expensive and cumbersome.
Other relatively sophisticated micromechanical configurations are known for sensing out-of-plane angular rates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,072 to Greiff describes a double gimbal gyroscope structure which senses out-of-plane angular rates. However, the processing required to achieve such a double gimbal structure is not compatible with the processing required to achieve the referenced in-plane structures. Thus, realization of a three axis inertial measurement unit on a single chip would be difficult and perhaps commercially impracticable.